MHA: Dinozaur Midoriya
by scouttroop
Summary: Izuku Midoriya/Deki was killed by All For 1/Shigaraki, little did the heroes and villains know is they haven't seen the last of him yet because his soul reincarnates or manifested itself into a long slumbering Alien Kaiju name Dinozaur. When that happens as Dinozaur, Izuku doesn't realize what's he doing. (MOST CHAPTERS WILL BE EXTENDED)
1. Dinozaur Rising

**Dinozaur Rising**

**New Fanfic which is a crossover between Ultraman and My Hero Academia. Izuku was killed at the hands of 1 For All and while everyone mourns his death a Kaiju name Dinozaur awakens and surfaces.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, the ones who made Ultraman and My Hero Academia are the real owners.**

Somewhere in Mustufa City

Izuku Midoriya is battling the leader of the League of Villains Shigaraki/All For 1 while the rest of his friends from UA High and Pro-Heroes battle the rest of the League of Villains. Despite everyone else is successful on defeating and knocking All For 1's minions or did they Izuku is battling him alone is getting badly beaten by him due to how much power that All For 1 has in him, Toshinori Yagi/All Might isn't there to aid Izuku right now due to being distracted by all of the other League of Villains.

"You call yourself a the one who will be All Might successor? It's not funny you know", All For 1 taunts a badly beaten Izuku Midoriya/Deku.

"In the pass I was Quirkless until I saw what happened to All Might after seeing his weakened form they day he save me", Izuku said trying to get back on his feet ready to fight again.

Suddenly before Izuku can restart his battle with All For 1 he started seeing an strange looking Kaiju creature which was only an hallucination which got Izuku completely distracted and off guard in the process, it's because after being badly beaten he's got some brain damage. "You left yourself wide open!" All For 1 ended up punching a hole into Izuku's chest, "YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku screamed in pain after feeling that which caught All Might and everyone's attention.

While Izuku lays on the floor bleeding to death he hallucinates hearing this roar that came from the Kaiju creature he saw **"TAAAAAAERRRRRRR!"** "I sorry everyone and I'm sorry mom, dad, All Might, Itsuka", Izuku breaths his last words and dies as his friends and the Pro-Heroes arrive at Izuku but too late to save him now that he's dead.

"All For 1 what have you done?!" All Might angrily ask All For 1 while holding a now dead Izuku in his arms.

"I know you've been looking for a successor All Might, well I just killed your successor just like I did Nana Shimura!" All For 1 mocks All Might over what he just did to Izuku, all the members of the League of Villains gather around All For 1 except for Himiko Toga.

"Where is Himiko?" All For 1 ask when he notice Himiko Toga isn't there with them.

"I have no idea All For 1", Tomura Shigaraki/Tenko Shimura answered after searching around for Himiko but couldn't locate any sight of her.

"No matter, will leave without her", the League of Villains then disappears like a Ninja after throwing a smoke bomb on the floor.

"Oh no Izuku", Itsuka Kendo/Battle Fist who was Izuku's girlfriend and lover cradles the lifeless Izuku in her arms and grieves alongside the other UA High Students and Pro-Heroes.

'First Nana and now Izuku, I'm failure as a hero', All Might thought to himself seeing himself a failure as a hero for not being able to save his mentor Nana Shimura and now the boy idolizes him Izuku Midoriya, his smile dies down from his face.

**"TAAAAAAAEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"**

XXX

Funeral

Everyone including Izuku's parents attends his funeral, even Himiko although she keeps herself hidden in the shadows to keep herself from being caught. Himiko knows that Itsuka is Izuku's girlfriend and lover but she doesn't mind anyway because like her she too is sadden for the lost of Izuku who she develop a crush on long after their first encounter. Even All Might's old friend David Shields and his daughter Melissa attends Izuku's funeral.

"Oh Izuku my baby boy", Inko Midoriya who was Izuku's mother mourning the lost of her son tearfully cries on the coffin of her son that will be now buried, her husband Hisashi gave her enough comfort.

"Izuku Midoriya AKA Deku always dreamed of being of hero after seeing me, watching me and idolizing me, but after learning that he was Quirkless it hurt him a lot. Thankfully I was able to pass some of my 1 For All Quirk to give him a chance to be a hero and be my successor when my time was done, like my mentor Nana Shimura, Izuku Midoriya dies a hero's death", All Might deliver a speech about Izuku who died a hero's death just like his mentor Nana Shimura.

After nightfall hits and Izuku's coffin is buried everyone leaves except for Toshinori Yagi/All Might who reverts to his weakened form, while he has his eyes turned away, a strange blue light comes out of the ground from Izuku's grave and flies away to the ocean or unknown region. A good guess is Izuku might be dead but everyone hasn't seen the last him for sure, it's likely he will return reincarnated, but not as human being.

XXX

Unknown Space

"What is this? Where am I?" Izuku who finds himself in a unfamiliar space wonders.

Izuku then finds himself like he's being pulled and where he's being pulled too what looks like a odd looking Kaiju creature which is the same Kaiju he hallucinated. "Looks like some kind of Kaiju and the same one I hallucinated", Izuku commented before blacking out and his surroundings fade black completely.

XXX

Somewhere underwater the same Kaiju creature that Izuku hallucinated and saw from the unknown space that turns out to have a name started moving. That Kaiju's name was Dinozaur awakens from his long slumber and swims up to the surface.

**"TAAAAAAEEEEEERRRRRR!"** Dinozaur roars after reaching the surfacing and makes his way to Mustufa City.

**End**

**Dinozaur appears in Ultraman Mebius and I choose him as my favorite Kaiju, oh Dinozaur's has the roar of Gigan from the Godzilla Films. Other Kaijus I pick as my favorite from various Ultraman Series is Gomora, Golza _(Ultraman Tiga Version)_ and Geozark. I know Dinozaur is an Alien Kaiju and he will be in this fanfic as well, he's been on Earth for many years asleep until Izuku's soul reincarnates or manifests itself into him.**

**For Izuku's love interest here, it will be Itsuka Kendo/Battle Fist and Himiko Toga.**


	2. Dinozaur Rampage

**Dinozaur Rampage**

**Dinozaur makes landfall and goes on a rampage.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Dagobah Beach Lighthouse Night Time

Himiko Toga stays in the lighthouse alone refusing to herself to return to the League of Villains not after seeing what happened to her crush watching the night skies with the light swirling around back and fort. Well she easily got into the lighthouse because there where no Security Guards to keep watch anyway, suddenly her moment alone gets interrupted by sudden tremors, "what is that?" Himiko ask herself as the tremors started to get stronger and stuff in the lighthouse falls on the floor and breaks.

Himiko looks outside the window and sees something very big looking at her with glowing eyes, **"TAAAAAAAEEEEEERRRRRR!"** It was Dinozaur who finally makes landfall by reaching Dagobah Beach and he gives Himiko a big scare with one simply roar before pressing on to Mustufa City.

"A Kaiju?!" Himiko ask before hurrying to leave the lighthouse to follow Dinozaur as he cause some explosions after smashing stuff.

XXX

Midoriya Apartment

Izuku's family still mourning for the lost of their son watches the news with Itsuka staying with them for the night not knowing about Dinozaur stomping around in the city until sirens started roaring all across city then the news changes into this showing Dinozaur. _"We interrupt this program for an emergency broadcast, a Kaiju has made landfall and is attacking the city, where requesting all citizens to evacuate to safe areas while the Heroes try to stall the monster and as the JSDF mobilizes for battle." _

**"TAAAAAAAAAEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"** Dinozaur's roars again but this time it can be heard from a distances away.

"It's time for us to get out of here and leave the fight to the Heroes and the JSDF against this Kaiju", Itsuka tells both Inko and Hisashi that they will leave the fight against Dinozaur to the Heroes and the JSDF.

"We agree Itsuka", Hisashi agrees with Itsuka, they quickly hurry out of the apartment as they hear more explosions which was caused by Dinozaur as he continues to stomp and smash things.

XXX

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A random civilian woman screams in terror after seeing Dinozaur and backs up her car nearly being stomped by Dinozaur but crashes into another car behind her.

"Your okay now because I am here!" All Might returns and saves the woman and gets her out of the car.

"Go, me and the Heroes will deal with this Kaiju", All Might tells the woman to run while he and the other Heroes prepare for defending the city from Dinozaur.

"Alright my fellow Heroes we've been fighting crime for many years, but this time we are fighting a Kaiju who's attacking the city and it's not about our morals, we kill or destroy this Kaiju to save our city and it's people", so this means they won't be using any morals for this because Dinozaur is actually a Kaiju not a being like them, but they don't realizes that Dinozaur is actually Izuku who had his soul reincarnated or manifested into Dinozaur.

"Also the JSDF will also be aiding us", All Might said as a squadron of AH-1 Cobra and AH-64 Apache Helicopters flies pass them.

XXX

Dinozaur press forward even causing a panic to civilians who were attending a presentation by the Mustufa Police, 3 police officers Naomasu Tsukauchi, Sansa Tamakawa and Monika Kahiyashiki went out to check and spots Dinozaur. A little boy looks outside to see Dinozaur until his mother fetches him, "COME ON!" All of the panic civilians run for their lives with the police as Dinozaur destroys the compound where the presentations is actually being attended. **"TAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEERRRRRRR!" **

Dozens of civilians are fleeing for their lives as Dinozaur stomp around the Mustufa City, smashing and destroying vehicles, houses and buildings. Civilians manage to avoid being crushed by rubble after his feet smashes through a wall. **"TAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"** Dinozaur roars again as he breaks through electrical cable lines which in turn causes all of the power in this part of Mustufa City to go offline, 2 Fire Trucks arrive to help had to turn away after seeing Dinozaur.

XXX

"Alright all attack Helicopters give the Kaiju hell!" The squadron of AH-1 Cobra and AH-64 Apache Helicopters fire their missiles at Dinozaur but surprisingly the missiles didn't leave any marks or even a scratch and Dinozaur doesn't collapse on the ground.

"Okay let's try our machine guns", they try their machine guns next but unlike the missiles the ammunition of the machine guns only bounce of after hitting Dinozaur in the head or anywhere in the body.

**"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!"** Dinozaur annoyed by this retaliates by firing Organic Missiles that destroys all of the AH-1 Cobra and AH-64 Apache Helicopters killing most of the pilots but some parachutes to safety.

Dinozaur continues but was suddenly hit by debris thrown by All Might and Yu Takeyama/MT Lady, next he gets hit by some cannon shots used by Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati, then electrocuted by Denki Kaminari/Chargebolt, explosions by Katsuki Bakugo/Kacchan, sharp ice and flames by Shoto Todoroki/Shouto and finally the sleeping gas use by Nemuri Kayama/Midnight. Unfortunately like the attack helicopters that didn't stop Dinozaur or even fazed him, Mina Ashido/Pinky shoots her acid at Dinozaur that still didn't do any damage to Dinozaur.

"Then I need to try this", All Might used enough force to propelled himself high up into the air and delivers a powerful punch to Dinozaur's face.

**"TAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"** Dinozaur roared again which means all those attacks only made him mad.

"Ribbit, I think we just made him mad", Tsuyu Asui/Froppy said as Dinozaur turns his glowing eyes on them.

"TAKE COVER!" All Might shouted as Dinozaur fires more Organic Missiles at them even using his Tongue Whip which slices a building in half while the missiles does more damage like blowing up houses, buildings and vehicles.

Shota Aizawa/Eraserhead use his Quirk to retrain Dinozaur but he easily breaks free thanks to his Tongue Whip, Dinozaur was then hit in the face by Itsuka who use her Big Fist to halt him, she returns to join the fight after getting the Midoriya family to safety. Before the Heroes can strike at him Dinozaur suddenly halts and stares at Itsuka who lands on the building.

"Hey why did he stop?" Midnight wonders why did Dinozaur just stop so suddenly.

"More importantly why is he looking at Itsuka like that?" All Might also wonders why is Dinozaur is looking at Itsuka like that.

Dinozaur continues to look at Itsuka like if he knows her, suddenly a memory of Izuku Midoriya/Deku surfaces causing Dinozaur's eyes to shift from his colors to Izuku's eye colors. **"Itsuka!"** Dinozaur said her name which sounded like Izuku's voice except it has a deep tone, "you know me?" Itsuka ask but this all the answer she gets from Dinozaur.

**"TAAAAAAAAEEEEEERRRR!"** Dinozaur roars before lifts off into the air and flies back to the ocean.

XXX

Hidden Area

"That deep voice sounded like Izuku", Himiko said after hearing the voice of Dinozaur that sounded like Izuku.

**End**

**If Izuku/Dinozaur sees someone he loved in life like his parents or Itsuka, memories of his past life will surface. He doesn't know Himiko Toga has crush on and no memories of her appeared in his mind.**

**Dinozaur's abilities on Ultraman Mebuis is Organic Missiles, Tongue Whip and he has the ability to fly.**


	3. Dinozaur Rampage Round 2

**Dinozaur Rampage Round 2**

**Dinozaur returns for round 2 while the Heroes trying to figured out what he's deep voice sounded like Izuku.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Dagobah Beach

A battalion of Type-90 Kyu-Maru and Type-74 Tanks drive their way to Dagobah Beach and hold position there, ever since last night attack caused by Dinozaur and he left afterwords they all believe he will come back for round 2. They know that their Military weapons are useless against Dinozaur but they still want to try to force him to retreat if they can't kill anyway. What else the Japanese Government decided to give this Kaiju a name, Dinozaur but that's really his name well their reason for calling him that is unexplained and they are still trying to figure out his origin.

"Well looks like the JSDF won't stop trying to kill the Kaiju they named Dinozaur, they still want to try to fend him off", Himiko hidden in the shadows watches the JGSDF prepare for Dinozaur's next attack if he will return for round 2.

XXX

Musutafu City

Rescue Teams, volunteers and various Heroes do what they can to help the civilians who survived Dinozaur's attack but either trap in rubble or injured. All the Heroes are prepared if Dinozaur returns for round 2, David Shields who volunteers to help with the civilians notice a little boy drawing a picture what looks like Dinozaur, 'fans of a Kaiju, well Dinozaur was the first Kaiju for humanity to encounter', David thought to himself then going back to what he was doing.

"What's on your mind dad?" Melissa ask him after noticing he has some thoughts.

"I see a little boy drawing the picture of Dinozaur, maybe some children are a fan of Kaijus if they watched them in movies that's for sure."

"If you ever watched movies that involves giant monsters of course you'll be a fan of them", Melissa giggled on what she said about being a fan of giant monster movies.

XXX

UA High Conferences Room

"So the Kaiju name Dinozaur left the city last night after his encounter with Itsuka and where did he go is back to the ocean. However it's believe they he might return for round 2, in the meantime we let the JSDF deal with Dinozaur, we all know that their Military weapons are useless against him but they can try to fend him off", All Might tells the Young Heroes and the Pro-Heroes who gathered in the Conferences Room.

"All Might we all heard Dinozaur's voice and it sounded like Izuku but in a deep tone", Midnight mentions the voice of Dinozaur that sounded like the late Izuku Midoriya.

"Yeah what is really going on here?" Tenya Lida/Engenium ask and everyone begin to wonder why did Dinozaur's deep voice sound like their late friend Izuku.

"More importantly how come does he act like he knows Itsuka?!" Kacchan ask then everybody looks at Itsuka who's present there.

"This is just in theory, what if Dinozaur is actually Izuku?"

"But we buried Izuku at the cemetery", Kyoka reminded that they buried Izuku in a coffin in the cemetery.

"Yes but what if someone Izuku's soul left it's vessel and either reincarnated or manifested itself into Dinozaur who was probably been asleep or dormant from decades or millions of years or more than a million years", Itsuka explain another theory on how Dinozaur can actually be Izuku.

Suddenly the sirens rings everywhere cutting their conversation short, "looks like Dinozaur is back for round 2", All Might said as they watch what's going on at Dagobah Beach.

XXX

Dagobah Beach

Dinozaur emerge from the ocean and proceed to get to shore where the battalion of Type-90 Kyu-Maru and Type-74 Tanks are waiting for him. **"TAAAAAAAAEEEERRRRRR!"** Dinozaur roars as a squadron of AH-1 Cobra Attack Helicopter approaches him then they fire their missiles at him which does no harm to him but they already know that. Even if their military weapons doesn't do any damage to him they can at least try to get him to retreat anyway, so far after throwing dozens of missiles at Dinozaur several times the AH-1 Cobra Attack Helicopters pull back since they can't get him to retreat as he finally reaches the shore.

"Wait till he gets closer", the Tank Commander told the battalion to wait until Dinozaur is closer then they fire.

"Fire!" The battalion of Type-90 Kyu-Maru and Type-74 Tanks fire their Tank shells at Dinozaur but he doesn't suffer any damage to his body or head although he did halted after being hit by multiple Tank shells.

"Pull back", the battalion of Type-90 Kyu-Maru and Type-74 Tanks pull back after Dinozaur is turning back from that spot.

**"TAAAAAAEEEEERRRRRR!"** Dinozaur was prepared to fire is Organic Missiles but halted when Itsuka showed herself in front of him, the sight of her causes Dinozaur's eyes to change into Izuku's green eyes instead of the red eyes.

"Izuku", Itsuka calls Dinozaur by his true identity.

XXX

Unknown Locations

The League of Villains are watching last night's incident and All For 1 seems to be fascinated by this, "this Kaiju name Dinozaur might be useful against our enemies", All For 1 said before freezing that image of Dinozaur. "What do you mean by that?" Tomura ask him after hearing his idea.

"Because if Dinozaur causes massive destruction we can get away with our goal."

"Now I see what you mean, Dinozaur keeps All Might and all of the Heroes distracted as we proceed on achieving our goals", despite this, little did they know is, Dinozaur is actually Izuku Midoriya, but in time they'll figure that out some day.

**End**


	4. Reaching Out to Dinozaur

**Reaching Out to Dinozaur**

**The Heroes and Itsuka will try to get through Izuku inside Dinozaur even if he attacks her if Dinozaur takes control again and again.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Previously Dinozaur returns for another round or just round 2, he appears from Dagobah Beach. The Battalion of the JSDF tries to kill him or fend him off but no avail, while in Musutafu City people including David Shields and his daughter Melissa help others in need, lastly the UA High deduce and theorize that Dinozaur might be Izuku Midoriya who had his soul somehow reincarnated or manifested into Dinozaur and they concluded Dinozaur might have been asleep or dormant on Earth for decades or millions of years or more than a million of years. After the JSDF pull back after they failed to kill Dinozaur or try to fend him off Itsuka confronts him which causes his eyes to change into Izuku's colored eyes.

XXX

Dagobah Beach

"Izuka I know it's you in there", Itsuka calls out him, well she's already got his full attention and she doesn't think he will attack her due to his eyes being the color of Izuku's instead of Dinozaur's red eyes.

**"Itsuka"**, Izuku/Dinozaur call out her name in the deep tone again.

"Yes Izuku it's me Itsuka your girlfriend and lover", Itsuka said with tears of joy.

**"TAAAAEEEERRRRR!"** Suddenly the good relief was cut short as Dinozaur seize control again shifting back into the red eyes again and attacks Itsuka by attempting to stomp on her but was saved by Himiko who was close by.

"Himiko Toga!"

"Your not that only one who was in loved with Izuku", Himiko hinted and noted to Itsuka that she is also in loved with Izuku.

"So that means your on our side now?"

"For Izuku", Himiko meant she's doing this for Izuku.

XXX

MT Lady arrives and fights against Dinozaur, despite not being Kaiju size, MT Lady has enough strength to counter Dinozaur. All Might also joins the fight to counter Dinozaur, All Might gives a powerful punch to the face but that didn't faze him, Dinozaur fires his Organic Missiles at All Might but some of are aimed at MT Lady and a direct hit although she was able to hold out long enough to keep Dinozaur at bay.

**"TAAAAAAAAAEEEEERRRRRR!"** Dinozaur roars after he was suddenly got restrained by Kamui Woods and Best Jeanist from the right to left to avoid being hit by his tail.

"We don't want to kill him, we just want to take him alive to see if we can do anything to get Izuku back and get him to have full and complete control of Dinozaur's body since his soul is in there", Best Jeanist said their only attentions is to capture Dinozaur alive so they can try and bring their Izuku back to them.

"But we also have to knock him out so we can get the opportunity to take him alive and bring our Izuku back to us", Kamui Woods said he hardens his Arbor Quirk as Dinozaur continues to resist.

"How you holding up MT Lady?" All Might ask as he use an odd jelly to keep Dinozaur firing his Organic Missiles again.

"Hurry All Might! I can't hold him forever!" MT Lady said as Dinozaur begins to push back despite being restrained by Kamui Woods and Best Jeanist.

"Someone knock Dinozaur out already, we can't hold him down for long!" Kamui Woods said as he felt like Dinozaur is going to break free from his and Best Jeanist hold oh him.

**"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!"** Dinozaur was going to use his Whip Tongue but was repeatedly hit by Kacchan's Explosion Quirk before he have a chance to use it making MT Lady let go of him, but at least Dinozaur is left completely vulnerable in the process.

The last shot on getting Dinozaur to fall unconscious is being electrocuted by Denki/Chargebolt who repeated electrocute him and Umabami using her Serpentress Quirk to wrap around Dinozaur to put him on a sleep hold. It has worked and Dinozaur collapse and falls unconscious this time and glowing red eyes fades black. "It has worked, now we try to get him moving somewhere we can work on getting our Izuku back to us", All Might said as MT Lady use whatever strength she has left to move Dinozaur's massive body to a safe location.

"Will do everything we can to try and bring Izuku back, but maybe even if we succeed he's soul is still inside Dinozaur", David Shields who just showed up said but tells All Might that Izuku will probably still be inside Dinozaur because his soul is stuck there.

**End**

**For the record even if Izuku comes back, his body is Dinozaur's body now since his soul has reincarnated or manifested itself into Dinozaur. **


	5. Dinozaur I-Island

**Dinozaur I-Island**

**All Might and the Heroes takes Dinozaur to I-Island in hopes of getting Izuku back to them. Unfortunately, that doesn't go too well if Dinozaur is going to keep getting in the way to stay in control.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

I-Island

**"TAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!"** Dinozaur begins rampaging on I-Island after he broke free from his restrains, burst out of the building where David Shields, All Might and the rest of the other Heroes were trying to get their Izuku Midoriya back to them.

Well they successful at first thanks to Izuku's girlfriend and lover Itsuka Kendo/Battle Fist. Unfortunately like back at Dagobah Beach, Dinozaur seize control again and breaks from his restrains by using his Organic Missiles and his Whip Tongue to break free. Sadly the JSDF aren't here to slow Dinozaur down this time, the Heroes will have to stop Dinozaur on their own this time. Even if the JSDF were here their weapons isn't going to kill Dinozaur anyway.

"Oh run for your life!" Random Civilians of I-Island run as fast as they could after seeing Dinozaur stomping his toward the direction where they were standing.

**"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!**

XXX

Earlier Sometime

Dinozaur is locked and restrained in a massive chamber and only Itsuka was allowed in there with him. "The only reason we allow Itsuka in there with him is because she was able to reach out to Izuku", All Might tells everyone present after they wonder why they allow Itsuka in that chamber with Dinozaur.

"But has it ever cross your minds it might risky", Kyoka Jiro implies that even if Itsuka manage to reach out to Izuku it's highly likely that Dinozaur will seize control again like before in Dagobah Beach.

"Well we have to risk it Jiro", David Shields said they have to risk it.

"Itsuka is going to try again now", Tenya said watching Itsuka approaching Dinozaur slowly.

"Lets just hope Dinozaur doesn't get in the way again", Melissa said hoping Dinozaur doesn't stand in the way again.

XXX

Chambers

Itsuka slowly approaches Dinozaur slowly, she's hoping to reach out to Izuku again like she did before back in Dagobah Beach. "Izuku I know your still in there, so please come back to me", Itsuka begged Izuku to come back. **"TAAAAAAEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"** Dinozaur roars as a response meaning he's still in control, but at the same time he begins thrashing his head around and his eyes is starting to shift to red to Izuku's green eyes. Eventually the eyes turns into green which means Izuku is in control again but no ever knows if Dinozaur will come back on control again.

**"Itsuka"**, Izuku said her name in deep tone.

"Izuku are you back this time?" Itsuka ask and wonders if she is successful on bringing Izuku back and Dinozaur cannot come back in control again.

**"Yeah, but I don't know how long I can stay in control before Dinozaur can take back control and go on a rampage again"**, Izuku says she is successful but has no idea how long before Dinozaur can take back control of the body, then go on a rampage again.

"Izuku, you should know I'm not the only one who was in love with you, Himiko Toga the only Female of the League of Villains also has the same love for you", Itsuka tells Izuku that Himiko is also in love with him the same as her.

**"Himiko Toga"**, but Izuku and Itsuka time together was short lived as Dinozaur again takes control and the greens eyes change to red eyes.

**"TAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"**

**"No, Dinozaur you can't!"** Izuku tries to stay in control but no avail and Dinozaur takes back control, lastly the eyes shifts back into red.

XXX

"NO NOT AGAIN!"Kaminari shouted as they move back as Dinozaur suddenly shoots his Organic Missiles around the chamber and use his Whip Tongue tongue to break free from his restrains.

"Everybody out! I'll get Itsuka out of there!" All Might tells everyone to get out, David opens the chamber to let All Might so he can extract Itsuka before Dinozaur can kill her or let the debris kill her.

Dinozaur now frees himself from his restrains, breaks a hole from the building sealing and breaks out into the city to go on a rampage again. This time it's I-Island, "Itsuka, will get Izuku back I promise you, we are not giving up on him", All Might promise Itsuka that they will get Izuku back to them and they are never giving up on him.

"Yes All Might", Itsuka said with tears streaming sadden that Dinozaur just keep on coming and coming non-stop.

XXX

Present Time

**"TAAAAAAAEEEEERRRRRR!"** Dinozaur destroys a tall building after shooting his Organic Missiles at it.

"Whew, at least I was able to evacuated all of you people before Dinozaur can blow that building up with those Organic Missiles", Mt Lady said to all of the building occupants who are clinging on to her while some are in her hands.

Dinozaur turns his attentions to Mt Lady, "ah oh!" Mt Lady quickly runs with all of the destroyed building's occupants as Dinozaur prepares to fire his Organic Missile at her. All Might shows up and punches Dinozaur in the face causing his shot to miss it's target. "Izuku, if your still in there please try to fight for the control of your body and don't let Dinozaur stay in control", All Might said assuming that Izuku can fight Dinozaur from inside the mind.

**"TAAAAAAEEERRRRRR!"** Dinozaur roars and attempts to stomp and All Might but miss, he even miss when using his Whip Tongue.

Then Dinozaur is hit by Missiles which was fired by Momo/Creati who use her Quirk to create a Missile Launcher. "Well like all sorts of weapons Dinozaur is indestructible", Momo/Creati said after her Missile Launcher didn't seem to harm Dinozaur anyway like JSDF's Weapons.

"Take cover!" Kyoka and Momo move out the way to evade the Organic Missiles.

"Let me try", Mina/Pinky attempts to try harming Dinozaur with her Acid Quirk.

"Don't even think about Mina, I don't think that's gonna stop him", Mina/Pinky reconsider after being advise by Nemuri/Midnight

XXX

Insides the Mind

There was Izuku confronting Dinozaur from inside the mind, "this has gone far enough Dinozaur, it's time that I take back what's mind", Izuku prepares to fight Dinozaur for the control of his body.

**"Will see about that Izuku"**, Dinozaur taunts him.

"Hey, I died, my Soul manifested or reincarnated into your long dormant body", Izuku reminded what happened to him before his Soul manifested or reincarnated into Dinozaur.

**End**

**Coming up next, Izuku will battle Dinozaur to take back control of his body from inside the mind.**


	6. Mind Battle

**Mind Battle**

**Izuku battles Dinozaur from inside the mind, winner stays in control.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Inside the Mind

Izuku despite in his Human Form he shoots the same Organic Missiles which damages Dinozaur. Izuku then rams Dinozaur and pins him to a wall but Dinozaur fights back by tackling him causing Izuku to fall in his back. **"TAAAAAAAEEEEERRRRRRR!"** Dinozaur roars at Izuku who gets back on his feet and grabs 2 steel pipes even though they are inside the mind, Izuku spins them around and attempt to slash Dinozaur but he keeps evading them until he use his Whip Tongue to badly injured Izuku after getting slashed by it and Izuku falls face first on the floor.

**"Come on Izuku, you can't fall that easily"**, Dinozaur taunts Izuku telling him he cannot go down that easily.

"Your right Dinozaur, I cannot go down that easily", Izuku who was now bleeding slowly stands up.

**"Stand up so I can finish you off and then I assume full control once your out of the picture**", Dinozaur warns Izuku what's going to happened next if he succeeds on killing Izuku from inside the Mind.

**"If you die here you won't be able to return to Itsuka."**

"You don't have anyone to go home to do you?"

**"Oh come now, I'm the only Kaiju of my Species."**

XXX

Izuku finally gets back on his feet but is still bleeding from Whip Tongue slash wound. **"Good, your finally back on your feet"**, but before Izuku and Dinozaur can continue their fight the wall on the right suddenly opens and both of them got sucked in. When they landed, where they are looks like some kind of Void, "no matter where we are, we fight Dinozaur", Izuku and Dinozaur continue their fight but this time Izuku lands a hit to Dinozaur's chin causing him to move back.

Next Dinozaur charges at Izuku but Izuku was able to grab on both of his arms, spins him around then toss him sending Dinozaur to slam into a wall. Dinozaur still recovers from that and he grabs a steel bar and hits Izuku on the bottom left and right of the chin before tripping him with the use of his Tail. Izuku was able to knock the steel bar out of Dinozaur hand after severing his left arm by Karate Chopping it with the use of 1 For All Quirk, **"TAAAAAAAAEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"** Dinozaur roars in pain after losing his left arm.

Dinozaur makes his own move by impaling Izuku with his Tail but he kicks him to get off it. Dinozaur ended up spitting blood out from his mouth due to the kick was power up by the 1 For All Quirk, in the end both combatants fall on the floor and too injured to keep fighting now.

"Well I think we had a good fight but this is about killing for full control of the body", Izuku said while spitting blood from his mouth.

**"In your Hero vocabulary, you don't kill"**, Dinozaur reminded Izuku that Heroes never kill.

"I never forgotten, but this is different now Dinozaur, encase of Kaiju such as yourself has to be killed."

**"Well that's what you and I are trying to do now isn't?"** The conversations was cut short when the floor where they're standing opens up and both nearly fell in.

Below them is what looks like a Black Hole, Izuku holds on to something while hanging on to Dinozaur's right arm. **"Izuku you have let me go, besides I'm too heavy for you. Once your left arm gives in we both fall and will both die and no one will be in control of the body"**, Dinozaur tells Izuku to let him go because they are both going to die once they fall into the black hole and Dinozaur's body from outside the mind will be nothing but an empty shell.

"I've save many lives as a Hero, so let me save you!" Izuku said but his left hand is starting to become slippery and it's only a matter of time before they both fall in.

**"Sorry Izuku, but it has to be this way and there can be only one who walk out of here"**, Dinozaur fires a single Organic Missile and strikes Dinozaur's right arm severing it and Dinozaur falls into the Black Hole.

"DINOZAUR!" Izuku screamed out his name as he plunges and disappears into the black hole, then Izuku gets engulfed by a bright light.

**"Remember this, you might have full control of the body but you cannot go back to your human self because your soul is stuck in that body of mine"**, Dinozaur made one final word as a note to Izuku.

XXX

Real World

**"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** Dinozaur started shaking around now that the battle from inside the mind is finish.

"What's up with Dinozaur?" Itsuka ask All Might after seeing Dinozaur acting or behaving like that.

"I have no idea Itsuka?"

**"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr!"** Dinozaur makes a final roar before his body started to sparkly and shrinks.

"Let's go check him out", All Might and the others ran to the spot where Dinozaur shrank.

When they got there they found Dinozaur in human size and his eyes is the color of Izuku's, "Izuku?" Itsuka ask and wonders if it's really him this time, **"yes Itsuka it's me, my battle withing the mind is finish. Now I have full of Dinozaur's body, but I'm stuck like this"**, Izuku tells them that he has completely control but stuck in the body, oh is voice remains a deep tone.

"What happened to Dinozaur?" All Might ask of the fate of Dinozaur.

**"Dinozaur is gone"**, Izuku answers the question on what happened to Dinozaur

**End**

**Now Izuku has full control of his body, unfortunately he has to stay as Dinozaur and never go back on being Human. Plus he has the ability to change into Human Size or Kaiju Size.**


	7. Kaiju Roar

**Kaiju Roar**

**The Roars of the Kaijus that will be here, but the just the ones I pick.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Izuku Midoriya/Dinozaur: **TAAAAAAAEEEEEEERRRRRR!**

Red King: **SKEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Golza: **HEEEEEEEAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

Gomora: **SHAAAAAEEEEEERRRR!**

Geozark: **AAAAAIIIIIIEEEERRRRR!** _**(Notes: In Youtube Geozark's roar sounded a little bit like Mothra)**_

Sealizar: **EEEEERRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Galactron: **OOOOOOOWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**End**

**If any of you know the roar words of the Kaijus that left as a blank, leave a commented or PM me.**


End file.
